Pensamientos de una hematófaga
by Lady Lemon Metal
Summary: A la misma hora de la noche me despierto. En medio de la oscuridad mi hambre regresa, no puedo evitarlo ya que el bello e inigualable hedor, color y sabor de aquél líquido vital hace que pierda por completo la cabeza. La gula me controla y no tengo otra opción que ceder ante élla


**Hola a todos. Perdón si no había escrito hace rato pero es que me agobiaba el colegio y estaba corta de inspiración. Además todavía tengo que continuar con mis otros fics, que prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

**Pasando a otra cosa, este fic incluye un personaje original de Happy Tree Friends llamdo Draky. Acá la puse como una "_Vampira_"que es dominada por sus instintos de vampiro. La imagen de ella (como personaje de HTF) está en mi perfil. es de apariencia dulce pero pierde el control cuando tiene hambre o ve a alguien sangrar. Más adelante puede que les dé más información.**

**Por cierto, me inspiré en la canción My Heart is Broken de Evanescensce. Ahora sí, aquí está la historia.**

* * *

_**Pensamientos de una hematófaga.**_

_**Pov. Draky normal.**_

A la misma hora vuelvo a despertarme, la hora en mi despertador me dice que ya es medianoche, no es tan tarde como pensé; pero creo que ya tengo sed. Me levanto de mi cama y me miro al espejo de cuerpo entero de mi habitación, mi cabello está revuelto, denuevo lo tengo demasiado largo, ni recuerdo cuando me volvió a crecer solo sé que odio tenerlo largo; tengo otro de mis ataques de enojo, tomo unas enormes tijeras de mi mesa de noche y ,frenéticamente, corto de a mechones cada parte de mi enorme melena violeta. No soporto el tener que mirarme otra vez al espejo, no tolero siquiera mirar el demonio que soy, si no fuera porque todos aquí somos inmortales se que estaría completamente sola en este lugar. Llegué al último mechón de cabello y salgo de mi trance de furia, noto que mi cabellera desapareció, pero aun así quedó como a mi me gusta; corto, revuelto, unos cortos y rebeldes mechones violáceos, es como el peinado de un chico, así es como me encanta mi cabello y no lo cambiaría por nada.

Siento mi garganta seca. La sed ya me llegó... no quiero tener que ir a cobrar otra víctima, me dirijo a la cocina de mi casa-castillo digno del Conde Drácula y me sirvo vaso tras vaso de agua. Me harté del líquido sin sabor luego de diecisiete vasos, mis lacayas están durmiendo en sus respectivas habitaciones, no tengo ganas de atacarlas ahora, así que busco distraerme con otra cosa. Llegué al gran salón de estar de mi mansión y miré por la ventana. El cielo estaba perfecto, las estrellas estaban hermosas, la luna sentía que me invitaba a salir para que pudiera bañarme de su radiante fulgor provocado por reflejar la luz del sol. Acepté su "invitación" a la oscuridad. No quería dormirme sin antes satisfacer mi casi insaciable sed de aquel bello líquido vital.

Tomo mi chaqueta de un perchero cercano a la entrada de mi hogar, también mi bolso de cuero, mi bufanda azul y negro y salgo afuera de mi casa, para buscar algo que calme a mis instintos.

Detesto cuando mis instintos de hematófaga me vencen, ya tengo bastante aguantándome las ganas de saltar sobre mis compañeros y destriparlos con mis propias manos, siento que cada vez más me parezco a Fliqpy; odio que me digan que yo también tengo una doble personalidad. ¡Demonios yo no soy como él!, no tengo ningún maldito trauma, ahg... estúpidas voces en mi cabeza, ya detengansen, ¡No!, ¡Basta!. No quiero matar a nadie, no soy como Fliqpy ¡NO SOY COMO ÉL!. Oh no. Otra vez ésa sensación de matar, no, no quiero lastimar a nadie. Mis colmillos siento como se alargan y afilan cada vez más, me duelen los ojos, me miro en un vidrio en medio de la calle, la típica visión que tanto odio, colmillos afilados, ojos rojos, mirada demoníaca, una cara tierna, amable y perfectamente angelical arruinada por las ganas incontenibles de matar a todo el que se me cruce.

_**Fin Pov. Draky normal.**_

_**Pov. Evil-Draky.**_

Mi mirada volvió a cambiar, finalmente puedo volver a mi estado favorito, detesto tener que actuar tan tierna todo el tiempo, ahg... aun tengo el rostro sin maquillaje, mi cabello está otra vez corto, tardará como mínimo una semana en volver a crecer, es lo bueno de ser una vampira, ja ja ahora si me veo mas bella que ninguna, con este divino maquillaje me siento mejor que todas las demás perdedoras de este mundo. Ahg... me ruge el estómago, oh es cierto estaba a punto de ir a buscar a mi cena de la madrugada. A ver a quién encuentro primero.

_**Fin Pov. Evil-Draky.**_

Luego de caminar un largo rato, la hematófaga se encontró con una escena algo conocida para élla: el dúo de ladrones ,Shifty y Lifty, robando una casa en mitad de la oscuridad. Se relamió los labios deseosa de la sangre de sus víctimas. Aun con la poca luz que había, decidió ejecutar una vieja técnica de cacería, sacó su celular y puso una melodía, al azar dio con la canción _My Heart is Broken_ de Evanescensce; el sonido pronto atrajo la atención de los dos cleptómanos:

-¿Oyes eso hermanito?, algún idiota pasa por aquí... y al parecer con un buen celular -decía el mayor, con su típica sonrisa.

-Tienes razón Shifty, y si tiene un celular tan moderno significa que tendrá otras cosas de valor... o eso al menos creo yo -respondió con la misma sonrisa el menor de los gemelos.

La sonrisa de arrogancia y autosuficiencia de Draky se ensanchó tanto que haría morir de envidia al mismo Gato Cheshire, sabía a la perfección que esos dos no se podían resistir a un robo tan tentador como al de un Samsung S3 [N.a: No se me ocurrió otro ejemplo, XD], escuchó los pasos de ambos gemelos y empezó a caminar un poco, solo para asegurarse de que la seguirían y así mismo fue:

-Oye preciosa, me gusta tu celular -dijo Lifty mirándola de una manera maliciosa.

La pelivioleta solo se puso su capucha con orejas y se acomodó la bufanda:

-Creo que no entendiste a mi hermanito -dijo el mayor poniéndose delante de la fémina, aun sin darse cuenta de quien era- Será mejor que me des tu lindo celular y tu bolso ahora.

-¿Y por qué tendría que dárselo a un par de putas incestuosas como ustedes? -dijo lo más irrespetuosa y desafiante la joven- Además creo que será mejor que se vayan o me pondré ruda, estúpidos.

-¿Cómo nos llamaste? -dijeron ambos peliverdes claramente enojados.

-Como me escucharon.

-Será mejor que te retractes por último o me veré forzado a hacerte daño -dijo Shifty apuntándole con un cuchillo en la yugular.

-Te tengo una mejor idea... -dijo en tono cada vez más intimidante y quitandose le capucha, dejando ver su rostro a los gemelos... los cuales ,sumamente aterrados, se arrepintieron por completo al ver el error que cometieron- ...yo les hago daño a sus deliciosos cuellos.

Al decir esto último Draky le dio un golpe de lleno en el estómago a Lifty, a lo que el mayor fue a ayudarlo, la pelivioleta aprovechó la oportunidad, tomó un tubo de metal que estaba en un callejón cercano y empezó a golpear brutalmente al mayor, rompiéndole la cara y desfigurándosela por completo; la pelivioleta le rajó el estómago con un pedazo de vidrio que encontró y empezó a calmar sus ansias de matar con la sangre del cleptómano. El gemelo menor quiso tomar el cuchillo de su hermano y huir antes de ser la cena de esa vampira chupasangre, pero cuando tuvo su mano cerca del pedazo de metal afilado, sintió como ,cruelmente, Draky le pisaba la mano con una de sus pesados borceguíes de cuero, aun manchados de la sangre de su anterior victima de su incontrolable gula. El peliverde levantó la mirada ,la lluvia empezó a caer; vió como una sonrisa macabra y demoníaca se dibujaba en el rostro antes inocente y dulce de esa chica hematófaga. Presionó con mayor crueldad en la mano de Lifty, tanto que terminó por quebrarsela:

-Aun tengo hambre -dijo sádicamente y dándole una patada en la cara, arrojándolo algo lejos- Tu hermano tiene una deliciosa sangre, ahora quiero probar la tuya.

La pelivioleta se acercó al cleptómano, tomó su inseparable daga de acero y se lo clavó en el pecho. El chico gritó de dolor, la joven acercó el acero a su boca y lamió la sangre con un gran y enfermizo placer. Alzó la mano con el arma y volvió a apuñalar al joven esta vez en el cuello.

Repetidas veces apuñaló a su víctima hasta dejarlo casi irreconozible, dejándolo casi completamente vacío de su líquido vital. Su alimento tabú favorito... la sangre.

A Draky no le importaba de quien fuera su próxima víctima en aquella noche tan activa para ella.

Luego de aquél acto de homicidio contra los gemelos volvió a pasearse por las calles casi desiertas y mojadas por la lluviosa noche. En su lista de asesinatos también aparecieron los de Petunia, en su propia casa; Handy ,fingiendo un accidente y aprovechándose de su bondad; Topo ,aunque no fue tan difícil contando con su ceguera; Russell y Lumpy ,a los cuales asesinó al mismo tiempo, aprovechando que ambos estaban en la casa del más alto. En fin... una noche en la que solo sació su sed cuando le tocó beberse la sangre de su amigo veterano, Flippy; ahora, en su estado Fliqpy, tratando de proteger a Flaky:

-Acéptalo de una vez, ¡Eres igual a mí Draky! -le decía el peliverde. La sangre que recorría su rostro solo podía decir que ambos asesinos habían estado peleando bastante por conseguir matar al otro.

-¡Deja de decirme éso! ¡Todos dicen eso, pero no es verdad! ¡NO SOY COMO TÚ! -la rabia invadía la voz de la antes cuerda ojirroja- Además no me importa que tanto te importe a tí, yo por lo menos sé que soy mejor tu en lo que hago. Y con eso me refiero a matar a los demás.

-Las palabras que dices ni tu misma te las crees -le replicó el veterano.

Totalmente encolerizada estaba Draky, que se olvidó por completo de la presencia de la pelirroja con caspa detrás de ellos y observando toda la escena. La lluvia seguía mojando los cuerpos de los tres. Draky tomó a su rival del cuello de su uniforme militar y lo estampó contra una pared, acercó su inseparable daga a su garganta y penetró un poco la piel de este, solo para que le duela:

-Eres un ser repugnante -le Flippy escupió con puro odio hacia la hematófaga- Acabarás totalmente sola si continúas con tu dieta de pura sangre.

-¡Cállate! ¡Ya basta! -se acabó para la chica de cabello violeta, sacó el pedazo de metal de su nívea piel y acercó su boca, le clavó sus largos y afilados colmillos y empezó a degustar el sabor metálico de aquel líquido carmesí del ex-militar.

Fliqpy gritó de dolor y trató de alejar a la vampira, ella le hacía caso omiso a sus gritos. Cada vez con menos fuerzas por la perdida de glóbulos, al veterano de Vietnam se le nublaba la vista, sintió el cuerpo pesado; tanto le afectó, que volvió a ser a la normalidad... el Flippy de siempre regresó en un mal momento:

-¿Y tú eras el que actuaba tan engreído? Ni siquiera eres un ser completo, yo por lo menos soy un solo ser.

-Aun sigues siendo un ser repugnante. No tendrás doble personalidad, pero me sigues dando asco. Tu dulzura es verdadera pero tu apetito y tus instintos te convierten en un demonio, Evil-Draky -dijo casi susurrando, no le quedaban más fuerzas.

-¿Por qué no te callas de una maldita vez y te vas al infierno? -finalizó la el diálogo apuñalandole justo en el corazón y matándolo de una vez.

El resto de la noche fue en cierta forma, predecible. Estuvo a punto de matar a Flaky pero con uno solo de sus agudos gritos volvió a la normalidad. Tambaleante, pudo volver a su casa.

Una vez dentro de su hogar, subió a su habitación y se recostó en su cama, totalmente agotada. En el despertador pudo ver que ya eran las seis de la mañana. Su cara tenía cicatrices por su pelea con Fliqpy, su cuerpo estaba cansado por tanto esfuerzo contra el veterano, su maquillaje se corrió dejando sus ojos con la apariencia de enormes ojeras.

Levantó su cabeza y vio hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero... se veía deplorable. Sintió una arcada a la altura de la garganta y vomitó algo de sangre. No se preocupó, sabía que era la sangre de sus víctimas. O mejor dicho de sus "amigos".

Unas lágrimas de rabia, enojo, repulsión y ,sobre todo, tristeza bajaron por sus mejillas hasta su mandíbula.

_**Pov. Draky normal.**_

¿Por qué no soy normal? ¿Seré un monstruo como dicen todos? Por suerte todos estarán vivos para mañana, pero... ¿De qué me sirve saber eso si de todas maneras seguro me odiarán?. Simplemente quiero amigos. ¿Éso es mucho pedir?.

_**Fin Pov. Draky normal.**_

Draky dejó que las lágrimas recorrieran su rostro hasta mojar su almohada, sintiendo un horrible dolor en su corazón y su alma al saber que su problema no tenía solución.

**Sus instintos de vampira la dominaban y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.**

Fin.


End file.
